


SnowWells Meets Indiana Jones

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Meets Fandoms [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom crossover, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new collection of SnowWells ficlets which have been inspired by other fandoms and couples!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnowWells Meets Indiana Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene with Indiana and Marion from "Raiders of the Lost Ark" (Set after 1.09)

Caitlin was leaning against the doorway of the office, watching Harrison, who seemed to have a grumpy expression on his face; this was surprising since she had almost never seen him this way, although his current situation was probably what had brought the new mood on - after getting injured by that man in the yellow suit, she had bandaged him up and ordered complete bed rest for the night. Still, seeing him now, Caitlin couldn't help herself when he sat up, trying to remove the shirt and groaned in pain as she rushed over to help.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her eyes darting to the well-toned chest and gulped softly, hoping he did not notice her ogling.

"I'm in pain Caitlin. I hurt all over and this... this shirt isn't helping at all." Harrison winced as he pulled it off with ease and realized that the soft hands on his back were Caitlin's as she reached back and removed the shirt carefully, so as to not hurt him anymore.

"Well... tell me, where does it hurt?" Grabbing the first aid kit from nearby, Caitlin started to dress his cuts and bruises again with delicate precision, but even so, Harrison still seemed to be in pain.

Without thinking twice and not letting him say anything, she gently pushed him to lie down on the bed much to their collective surprise; Caitlin had chosen to be bold and with a playful grin forming on her lips, she straddled his hips and watched as Harrison realized what she was hinting at.

"Here." Pointing to his elbow, he watched as Caitlin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss at the spot he indicated to and giggled when he smirked.

"Anywhere else?" Caitlin asked him, unable to stop the butterflies building within her.

"Here." Harrison touched his forehead innocently.

Closing the distance between them as she came closer, Caitlin rested a hand on his chest and kissed him on the forehead as well. 

"And?" She repeated the question again, her heartbeats were getting erratic now and Caitlin knew that he could probably hear it, loud as it was.

"I do seem to have a hurt here, this isn't too bad." By now, Harrison had forgotten where exactly he had been hurt but still touched his cheek.

Caitlin bent down and kissed the surprisingly uninjured spot on his right cheek; they'd both long stopped worrying about Harrison's current condition and found themselves caught up in the heat of this moment. As soon as Caitlin pulled away, he caught hold of her wrist and stared intensely into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and knew that she was mesmerized too.

"Here." He tapped his lips in answer to her unspoken question, teasing... no... _daring_ her to help him feel better even now.

A heartbeat passed between then and what happened next as Caitlin said nothing but brushed her lips against his as she kissed him, moaning when she felt his hands entangling in her hair. In a swift motion, Harrison flipped her over so that Caitlin was now lying on the bed with him above her, kisses trailing down her neck and soon crying out his name as he made love to her that night.


End file.
